


Show Me what I was Looking for

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is love in your heart, and you must let it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me what I was Looking for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions and Tribune Entertainment. It is not mine.

"Show Me what I was Looking For" by karrenia

 

It had begun so suddenly that it almost felt that it was the kind of relationship that simply crept up around the corners and took them both by surprise, but when the idea of them being together wore off; the feeling felt right, that it was meant to be. 

In the back of his mind Dylan thought, ‘So,Yeah, so maybe it may have been a bit on the unorthodox side but Dylan Hunt actually relished doing something because it was unorthodox and unheard of and the strangest part of it all; it simply felt right.’

He was well aware that Doyle had approached their relationship from an entirely different angle, but there it was and he would have done anything to convince her that she was more, much more than the sum of her parts. 

She had the potential to become so much more than just a replacement for the lost Rommie; even after all this time a part of him could not help but feel more than a bit ambivalent about that, because the pain of Rommie's loss was still very much with him. However, what he felt for Doyle was different, how it was different he had never been able to adequately explain to anyone else or even himself, but it the feelings were very much present and equably undeniable.

And Doyle, and for the for the first time since they’d met, for the first time since the accumulated pressures of life on the planet Seefra had not bowed but not broken him, Dylan, felt that he could accept what that meant and that she felt the same way in return.

Speaking of accumulated pressures, Doyle, had finally learned and cope with the revelation that she was carrying around fragmentary memories of her predecessor, Rommie, and as difficult a burden as that was to carry for anyone, she too had finally learned that she could still remain an individual in her own right; more, much more than a replacement. 

Dylan found himself appreciating anew things that he more than likely could have taken for granted before; simple things like a cool evening breeze or a walk arm in arm together, cuddling together in his quarters. 

These quiet, stolen moments had become dear to him, and the look in her bright blue eyes, the way her honey-colored hair framed her face; the way she would reach up a hand to flick to tug at ear lobes whenever she became agitate; in the grand scheme of things these may not have seemed like much but they meant a great deal to him. 

They were doing just that, walking around the edge of town, arm-in-arm when she suddenly released her hold on his arm and pivoted on her heel to stare directly at him, with her eyes taking in his every line, studying him as if she would memorize his every feature to etch in her memory for posterity.

Although,he often felt that his confidence and determination and loyalty were some of things that he brought the table as a leader; he suddenly felt a rare moment of doubt, that he would not measure up as someone who was in a relationship; after all, it had been, what, at least three hundred years for him, if you counted the interminable period of being stuck in a time-warp, but only four or so of actual real time.

Dylan shuffled his booted feet on the ground, aware while his hear was still full as ever he was starting to go a little bit silver at the temples, but while he waited for her to complete her inventory, he realized that he really should not fret this much; come what may; he loved her and she loved him.

For her part Doyle thought, ‘I love him, I love the way whenever he frowns or smiles the freckles come out on the bridge of his nose. I love the way he says my name and that he sees me, and not some android or a replacement for Rommie, but me, as an individual.

While he waited for her to finish studying him, drinking him in much a similar fashion as one would savor the bouquet of a fine wine, Dylan studied her face, the way she held her body, the tilt of her head, and realized that love, even in this rather awkward and complicated fashion, was something that he’d been looking for without even being aware that he had been seeking after it.

Unaware that she had switched from thinking in the silence of her own mind to speaking her thoughts aloud she continued: “I love the way that confidence and command simply seem to roll off of him like an invisible energy wave. I guess, what I’m trying to say, Dylan, is that I love you and I want to know that I do not think that I could ever be capable of ever stopping myself from loving you.”

“I love you, too. Doyle, you don’t know how much having your love means to me, or maybe you do, and honestly I’ve never really been the emotive type when it comes to relationships..” he trailed off and shook his head.

“OH, really?” she replied and offered him a quick flash of a smile that was half teasing and half reassurance that he had done much better than he gave himself credit for in the relationship department. 

Dylan returned the smile and then replied. “I guess, what I’m trying to say, is that it may seem to you know that I’ve been fumbling towards the light, for a very long time and I think that’s what kept tripping me up time and again, that I could love you.”

“I know,” she replied softly.

“I love you, I think I always have,” Dylan replied.

“Ditto,” she said.

“Ditto? Oh, you must have learned that one from Harper,” Dylan remarked off-handedly.

“Yeah, what I meant to say is that I love you and I always will,” she replied.

He then reached out and took her hands into his own, bringing her closer near to his chest and held her to him. She brought her own hands around his waist and leaned forward to brush her lips to his. 

Dylan's eyes widened for a split second and then, as if everything else around them no longer mattered, as if they were the only two people in a microscopic universe of two, they shared a long, lingering passionate kiss. And for that moment, that was all the mattered. Even as the passers-by and the eddies and currents of life on Seefra flowed around them; they stood locked together like that for a very long


End file.
